Del futuro al presente
by Sandri-Hima
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo se acerca a nuestros protagonistas con intenciones de destruir a los únicos que pueden pararlo, los descendientes inu-no-taisho. Este nuevo demonio tiene intención de juntar dos épocas distintas en una sola, descompensando así el curso del tiempo para hacer sufrir a cualquiera de los descendientes de los que acabaron con la vida de su padre, alguien del pasado.


La verdad es que este es el primer fanfic que hice pero aun no lo había publicado, espero que les guste.

Resumen: Un nuevo enemigo se acerca a nuestros protagonistas con intenciones de destruir a los únicos que pueden pararlo, los descendientes del gran perro demonio, inu-no-taicho. Este nuevo demonio quiere acabar con el problema de raíz por ello tiene intención de juntar dos épocas distintas en una sola, descompensando así el curso del tiempo para hacer sufrir a cualquiera de los descendientes de los que ayudaron a destruir a su propio padre.

_**1º capitulo de "Del futuro al presente" Comienzo y nuevos personajes,**** los nietos del youkai perro**_

Era un día muy tranquilo en el que el sol brillaba dando una temperatura muy agradable. Debajo de un árbol se veía la silueta de un chico alto, con vestimentas extrañas y blancas, que no aparentaba más de los 19 años de edad, tenía el pelo plateado y unos ojos dorados en los que seguro alguna persona se perdería y no volvería jamás. El chico estaba sentado con la espalda en el árbol y parecía dormir, cosa que no era así, ya que estaba bien despierto y con la guardia alta por si acaso a algún ser insignificante se le ocurría molestarle en un día tan tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad no podía durar mucho ya que un olor bien conocido comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hacia él.

—Sesshomaru-sama ¿está despierto?— dijo una pequeña niña humana que parecía molesta por alguno cosa.

—¡RIN! No molestes al amo bonito. Niña tonta siempre molestando al amo. —Dijo un pequeño youkai con ojos amarillos y saltones, que parecía un autentico sapo.

—Jacken, basta—Dijo el chico youkai, que miro al sapo con una mirada que seguro lo habría matado si estas lo hicieran.

—Lo siento amo…— Dijo Jacken enfadado con la que él creía la culpable del enfado de su amo.

—Rin ¿qué querías?—Pregunto extrañado por la mirada de la niña.

—Pues bueno yo… solo era ver que estaba bien, lleva horas sin moverse y normalmente siempre se marcha cuando nos paramos, nunca pasa tanto tiempo con nosot…—La niña que estaba hablando fue callada por una mano verde que le tapo la boca de una forma muy brusca.

—JAJAJA—Rió Jacken muy nervioso por la reacción que esto tendría en su amo—E…E…Estos niños humanos no saben lo que dicen, JAJAJA seguro que no fue enserio ¿verdad Rin?—Dijo el pequeño youkai que estaba cada vez más nervioso.

—Pues claro que fue enserio, Jacken. ¿Qué pensabas?

—¡Niña tonta! *plaf*

—¡Ay!—Dijo la niña después de un golpe de bastón propinado por Jacken

—¡Jacken! Fuera de mi vista.

—S…s…sí amo—Contestó el demonio sapo.

...En otro bosque...

Cuatro muchachos descansaban muy cerca de un río. Uno de los chicos discutía con una chica sobre alguna cosa la cual había molestado mucho a la chica. El chico el cual era un hanyou, tenía los ojos dorados y el pelo blanco, de este salían unas simpáticas orejitas de perro las cuales movía cuando la chica le gritaba. La chica tenía el pelo azabache y los ojos azulados y vestía unas ropas muy diferentes a las de las demás.

—¡Inuyasha cállate! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?— Dijo la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—Pero Kagome ¿Qué he hecho ahora?— Dijo Inuyasha muy molesto

—¿Y aún preguntas?

—Si no se lo que he hecho no puedo hacer nada, además no me apetece nada disculparme contigo, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada.

—Inuyasha— Dijo la chica con una sonrisa perversa en la cara— ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!

*Plaf* el chico cayó al suelo dejando un agujero por el cual había pasado, parecía que Kagome ya se había calmado pero aún estaba muy molesta.

Los otros muchachos miraban la escena muy divertidos. Un pequeño youkai zorro reía y jugaba a chafar la cabeza del hanyou que estaba aún medio muerto en el suelo. Pero la diversión del pequeño youkai zorro no duro mucho, ya que el hanyou que cada vez estaba más molesto, le propino dos golpes en la cabeza, haciendo que al pequeño youkai le salieran dos chichones en el lugar donde le había golpeado.

—¡Ay! Que dolor, Kagome Inuyasha me pegó. —Dijo el pequeño youkai casi llorando, pero al ver la cara de la chica humana pensó en no hablar y menos del hanyou que le había golpeado.

—¡Kagome! ¿Siempre me tienes que decir lo mismo? Idiota.

—¿Aún no tuviste suficiente?— Dijo la chica con una cara maléfica— ¡ABAJO!

Los chicos que miraban la escena empezaron a hablar sobre sus amigos y sobre su singular forma de demostrar cuanto se amaban.

—Miroku, ¿no piensas que son muy divertidos? Siempre están igual. —Dijo una mujer joven de unos 20 años y con un boomerang en la espalda.

—Si mi Sanguito— Dijo un hombre con ropajes oscuros y que no tenía mas de 20 años. Miroku tenía la mano en un sitio que no debía y entonces Sango le pego con su boomerang en la cabeza.

—Miroku tu siempre igual, eres peor que ellos. — Dijo caminando hacia otro lugar.

...

En un palacio de otro tiempo diferente al de nuestros personajes, una chica youkai parecía meditar sobre el suelo de su habitación la cual era muy lujosa y ordenada. La chica youkai tenía los ojos dorados, el pelo blanco y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, una de estas marcas la llevaba en la frente, esa marca era una luna menguante morada, llevaba un kimono, de color blanco el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y un colgante con la misma luna que tenía en la frente. La chica parecía muy concentrada en su meditación, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos.

—No entiendo por qué te quedas ahí madre. Puedes pasar si lo deseas—Dijo de repente la chica a la nada.

Una mujer que no aparentaba más de veinte años, a simple vista, de cabello negro y ojos marrones se acercó a la muchacha del pelo blanco con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Rei hija, tu padre quiere hablar contigo. *_no me he acercado ni a la puerta, no sé cómo lo hará pero siempre me siente*_ —Pensó.

—¿Sabes de qué asunto quiere hablarme, madre?—Preguntó la muchacha.

—En realidad no tengo idea ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Se cuestionó la mujer.

—No, por nada en realidad. Voy a ver qué es tan importante. Con permiso—Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Rei caminaba por el pasillo del palacio sin saber muy bien porque su padre la llamaba, lo único que sabía era que lo que algo raro porque unas horas antes su padre, había llamado a sus hermanos Seth y Setsu, ella creía saber alguna cosa de lo que pasaba, ya que sintió que algo desde hacia unas semanas no iba muy bien en palacio y que las tierras del oeste estaban un poco descontroladas, estaba bastante preocupada, ya que su padre no salía mucho del "cuarto de guerra" como lo llamaba su madre cariñosamente. Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta esta se abrió mostrando a un pequeño youkai verde, que parecía haberse puesto muy nervioso al ver a la chica.

—Se... señorita Rei, que sorpresa verla, creía que estaba en su habitación, bu…bueno yo me voy, con permiso ama Rei.

—Rei, pasa —Dijo una voz que salía del cuarto.

—Padre, estoy aquí como has pedido, ¿Ocurre alguna cosa?—Dijo Rei al entrar y seguidamente cerrar la puerta.

El despacho donde se encontraba Rei era también muy lujoso y grande. A los lados había estanterías llenas de libros y pergaminos antiguos, algunos de ellos blanquinosos por el polvo que tenían, seguramente por no haber sido abiertos en años. Al final del despacho había una mesa de madera oscura y con un papel en blanco que la ocupaba en su totalidad. Enfrente de esta había dos hombres, uno, miraba por la ventana con una mirada helada, era muy parecido a Rei con el pelo blanco, los ojos dorados y las mismas marcas que la chica en la cara, poseía unas fracciones finas y vestía ropajes blancos. El otro, tenía el cabello negro, recogido en una coleta alta y parecía ser más joven que el primero, sus ojos azules claros estaban fijos en el papel que había en la gran mesa de la estancia y parecía no darle mucha importancia a la presencia de la muchacha en la sala. .

—Sí, te llamé para hablar contigo sobre las tierras del oeste, en estos momentos esta pasando algo muy grave y creo que será mejor que lo sepas.

—Me imagine que era algo de ese estilo ¿de que se trata?

—Antes de decirte—Dijo girándose hacia ella— ¿te conté alguna vez lo de Naraku y la esfera de los cuatro espíritus?

—Si me lo contaste, ¿tiene que ver algo con lo que está sucediendo? Mejor dicho, ¿Naraku tiene algo que ver?

—Se podría decir que sí —Dijo sorprendido por la rapidez con la que la chica pudo deducir lo que tenía que decir. —Él no es el que tiene que ver con esto, lleva demasiados años muerto y no creo que vuelva a la vida.

—Y entonces, ¿Por qué me mencionaste esa parte de tu vida? No creo que lo hagas sin motivo. Seguramente, es alguien muy cercano a él ¿no es cierto?

—Exactamente, para ser más exactos es una copia barata de Naraku, no tengo idea de como lo hizo pero al parecer antes de morir dejó una copia suya que se ha ido alimentando de odio y otros demonios hasta ser igual de fuerte que el original —Se quedo pensativo durante unos instantes y luego recordó la cara de ese ser que tanto odió hacia unos años y se asqueó con ese simple pensamiento.

— ¿Y por qué te preocupa ese ser insignificante? No creo que sea una amenaza para nosotros.

—Él se alió con un youkai que tiene un poderoso ejército y están pensando en atacarnos con él, así que pronto estas tierras serán invadidas por ellos. Quiero que entrenes con tus hermanos junto a Hak—Dijo mirando al muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules—Y que los preparéis bien, pronto tendremos que proteger estas tierras y no quiero que mis hijos se queden sin protección.

—Muy bien, como quieras, iré a avisar a Seth y Setsu para que se preparen. Con permiso—Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

—¿Crees que la información que te dio tu padre es correcta?—Habló el hombre nada más ver a la chica salir por la puerta.

—Sí señor Sesshomaru... Por lo visto él va detrás de los descendientes de Inu-no-taicho, aunque no me explicó bien el motivo—Contestó el muchacho mirando directamente al youkai de cabello plateado.

—Entiendo. Manténla vigilada entonces, no quiero arriesgarme.

—Como desee...—El muchacho realizó una reverencia rápida y salió detrás de la chica que le había sacado unos cuentos pasillos de ventaja.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

En una aldea alejada del palacio unas mujeres recogían hierbas medicinales mientras hablaban de sus hijos. Una mujer tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos azulados y la otra el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones claros.

—Oye, Iza se parece mucho a Inuyasha ¿no?

—Exteriormente si, pero Iza es más ¿Cómo decirlo? No digo que él sea despistado pero Iza está mucho más espabilada. Pero no estoy diciendo que sea tonto ni mucho menos, simplemente es algo torpe en algunos asuntos. Aunque agradecería que no se lo dijeras por favor.

—Tranquila, no se lo diré. Y ya me di cuenta de que Iza es muy inteligente.

—¿Ese no es tu hijo?—Dijo la mujer de cabello negro— Esta con una señorita.

—¿Dónde? Ese niño me las va a pagar y cuando venga su padre él también lo hará.

—Pero si el pobre no ha hecho nada, no creo que él tenga la culpa de que tu hijo sea un perv…nada, mejor me callo.

—¿Que no tiene la culpa?, eso sí que hace gracia, ¿Quién te crees que le enseño las artes de conquistar mujeres? te aseguro que yo no lo hice.

Una chica que había ido a hablar con su madre, se reía detrás de ellas por lo que acababan de decir las dos mujeres. La chica tenía el pelo blanco con un mechón negro en forma de trenza en el lateral derecho de su cabeza y también poseía unas simpáticas orejas de perro, las cuales a su madre le recordaban a su marido. Vestía un kimono, cortado un poco por encima de las rodillas, el cual era de color rojo y llevaba una especia de pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta el muslo.

—¿Iza? ¿Des…desde cuando estás ahí? *_¡No! ¿Qué se supone que ha oído?_*

—Desde lo de _¿Quién te crees que le enseño las artes de conquistar mujeres?_ Pero tranquilas no se lo diré. ¡A sí! Papa te llamó, para... ummm... no se para que era, emm…—Se quedó pensando un rato y luego se acordó de algo de lo que comentó su padre— Era algo de las tierras del oeste, ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Rei? Me gustaría verla, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y os recuerdo que aunque a papá no le guste, es mi prima y la tendré que ver ¿no?— Se quedó mirando a su madre durante unos minutos y esta no respondía estaba totalmente pálida— ¿mamá? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Kagome? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Las dos socorrieron a la mujer que cada vez estaba más pálida, algo raro le sucedía, Iza jamás había visto a su madre de ese modo, no era que nunca se había hubiera puesto enferma pero su aspecto era cada vez más pálido y de repente se desmayó.

—¡MAMA!

—¡KAGOME!

Sango e Iza estaban sorprendidas, todavía no sabían lo que había ocurrido con Kagome, nunca la habían visto así, Sango reaccionó al ver la cara de Iza una cara que jamás le había visto, Iza era muy risueña aunque en momentos críticos la había visto cambiar de su cálida sonrisa a una expresión que derretiría al mismo Sesshomaru, pero en este instante estaba demasiado desesperada para pensar con claridad y ahora no era lo que necesitaban.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡DESPIERTA!, ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡MAMÁ!—La chica estaba totalmente desesperada no sabía que más hacer para que su madre despertara hasta que detrás de ella alguien le pidió que se tranquilizara.

—Iza, tranquilízate piensa con la cabeza coge a tu madre y llévatela a que la vea Kaede, rápido. —Iza asintió y se llevo a su madre la verdad no le costo trabajo por la fuerza que tenía ya que esta era una hanyou.

En la aldea un hanyou con el pelo plateado esperaba a su mujer porque tenía que hablar con ella sobre algo que le ocurrió hace muy poco. Eso nunca lo había pensado oír, esas palabras de boca de su medio hermano fue demasiado para él.

... FLASH BACK...

El hanyou estaba esperando a su mejor amigo que estaba hablando con su hijo el cual había sacado las dotes de su padre, nada buenas. Cuando de repente sintió una presencia muy familiar.

—No puede ser—Dijo Inuyasha al oler algo muy familiar—Sesshomaru, ¿que haces aquí? aún no me creo que te dignes a venir a una aldea humana a verme.

—Vaya Inuyasha, ya no eres tan inepto como antes, no, me equivoqué, aún lo sigues siendo. — Dijo en forma de burla su medio hermano.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? porque no creo que vengas por gusto, ya se lo que pasó ¿te trajo Rin a rastras? ¿Dónde esta mi cuñadita? Perdón no te gusta que la llame así, se me había olvidado. Hace tanto que no os dejáis caer por aquí que se me olvidan las cosas.

—Eso fue desde el día en que naciste, creo que te diste un golpe en la cabeza y no, Rin no esta aquí, se quedó en el palacio, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

—Porque tanto secretismo ¿no quieres que vea a tu esposa?

—Inuyasha, déjate de estupideces, esto es serio—Dijo acordándose de lo que le tenía que decir a su medio hermano. —Es sobre Naraku, tu no lo sabias pero hay una copia de esa basura circulando por mis tierras desde hace unos meses y está planeando invadir junto a un ejercito de youkais todo el oeste, incluyendo las aldeas humanas que hay en mis dominios, debes evacuar esta zona antes de que vengan y… venid... al palacio del oeste...—Las ultimas palabras le salieron despacio y le costó bastante decirlas—y no lo voy a repetir dos veces, pero ese estúpido va tras los descendientes de padre y supongo que por consiguiente también va detrás de tus hijos, tu decides, pregúntale a tu mujer y haz lo que te venga en gana.

—¿Estas pidiendo que vivamos por el momento en el palacio del oeste, contigo y con Rin?

—Si

—¿Por qué lo haces? No te importábamos nada.

—Es cierto no me importáis pero a Rin sí y eso es suficiente, si os quedáis aquí estáis en peligro.—Dijo girándose y yéndose en una bola de energía azul.

—… *_No se si deberíamos hacerlo, pero en una cosa tiene razón si nos quedamos aquí estaremos en peligro_*

...FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Iza se estaba retrasando, le dijo muy claramente que quería ver a Kagome cuanto antes y ella desapareció enseguida, esto no era normal, tardaban demasiado, bueno, si Kagome estaba con Sango tampoco tenía que preocuparse mucho, seguro estaban hablando, si, seguramente era eso. Pero aquello que venía volando era Kirara y Sango iba montada en ella, algo malo tuvo que suceder para que estas salieran a volar. Inuyasha corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta Sango y Kirara y preguntarles lo que sucedía.

—Sango, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Es Kagome, a ella le pasó algo, no te preocupes Iza esta con ella en la cabaña de Kaede, ve allí. Yo iré después con Miroku.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha salió escopeteado de allí, Sango casi no lo vio irse.

...En el palacio...

En el palacio del oeste un youkai miraba por la ventana del despacho, estaba observando a sus tres hijos entrenar y se dio cuenta de que su hijo mayor estaba muy inquieto y no sabía muy bien donde golpeaba, a su hermana no le costó mucho derribar al susodicho, ya que ninguno de sus golpes acertaba, también vio la cara de preocupación de su hijo menor el cual se escondía cada vez que veía al mayor que parecía no controlar su fuerza, Rei intentaba que entrara en razón, cada vez golpeándolo de un ángulo diferente, para que despertara de esa especie de trance en el cual parecía no ver donde golpeaba, ni con que fuerza lo hacía.

Él sabía perfectamente que su hijo estaba demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Rei estaba más tranquila, era normal, ella siempre se había entrenado con él y siempre le dijo los peligros de las guerras, era la única que mantenía la calma e intentaba tranquilizar a sus hermanos, pero estos no le hacían caso y no se concentraban en lo que hacían. Su primogenita suspiró ante la incompetencia de su hermano menor y paró el entrenamiento a mitad bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Tomaos un descanso y tranquilizaos es una guerra no el fin del mundo.

—N…No est…estoy nervioso y…yo soy muy mayor pa…para po…ponerme nervioso. —Era un niño hanyou de 8 años, más humano que bestia, con el pelo negro. Vestía una yukata de hombre blanca y negra. Parecía un niño risueño y que nunca mataría una mosca, aunque tuviera garras y colmillos era inofensivo. Sus ojos eran marrones y muy tiernos.

—Setsu, no digas tonterías si no estas nervioso, ¿Por qué tartamudeas?—Seth era un chico hanyou de unos 13 años, tenía el pelo plateado como su padre y vestía una yukata totalmente negra, que lo hacía ver muy misterioso y tenía unos ojos dorados muy hermosos.

—Seth, tu no digas nada porque estas igual que él, tu forma de pelear es torpe, no has actuado como normalmente lo haces, hoy me has demostrado que ante situaciones criticas pierdes el norte y es demasiado fácil derribarte, descansa, después te diré en lo que fallas y intentaremos solucionarlo. —Setsu se estaba riendo de lo que le había dicho su hermana a Seth y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, Seth no había dado ni una sola vez en el blanco y Rei siempre lo derribaba, parecía que su hermana había mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio pelear, ¿Quién no lo haría? Ella había entrenado desde muy pequeña con su padre era normal que fuera tan fuerte.

Rei se quedó pensativa un rato mientras observaba como Seth le cogía por los mofletes a su hermano pequeño para que parara de reír y sintió algo en su hombro lo que la hizo mirar hacia el lado en el que se encontraba la persona que la había tocado.

—Tranquila, solo están nerviosos por ahora, pronto se les pasará—Le dijo Hak.

Rei suspiro ante las palabras del chico. Hak era uno de los generales de su padre, a pesar de su corta edad, ya que solo le superaba por tres años, había conseguido entrar en la élite de los youkais, como uno de los tres generales del ejercito de su padre y desde pequeño había sido la única persona en quien podía confiar, pero a veces podía ser demasiado confiado.

—Aniki, ¿me enseñarías de nuevo ese ataque tan chulo con las garras?—Pregunto Setsu después de deshacerse del estirón de mofletes de su hermano mayor.

—Claro—Dijo el chico separándose de Rei.

—¡No me voy a rendir tan fácil!—Gritó seth lanzándose hacia su hermana.

Esta lo esquivó sin ningún problema y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza que resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que tanto Hak como Setsu miraran hacia el lado donde se encontraba la chica que miraba a su hermano en el suelo lloriqueando por el golpe.

_...En el otro tiempo..._

Sesshomaru, Rin y Jacken, seguían su camino, ya habían descansado bastante tiempo, bueno Jacken estaba más cansado que cuando llegó al río, ya que había estado jugando con Rin todo el tiempo, menos cuando la niña se durmió, daba gracias porque la niña no tenía la energía inagotable y se durmió bastante rápido.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Adonde vamos?—Dijo el pequeño youkai sapo.

—…—no tuvo respuesta porque Sesshomaru iba pensando en sus cosas— *_No lo siento ¿donde estará ese bastardo de Naraku? No por aquí no está, que extraño esa sensación, va a pasar algo malo, lo presiento, algo ha cambiado en el aire._*

...

_Aquí está el primer capitulo espero que os guste y siento los errores ortográficos pero no pude hacerme con mi beta y tenía muchas ganas de publicar. Supongo que el segundo capitulo habré contactado ya con ella y no será tan desastroso, así que por favor darle una oportunidad a mi historia._

_ Os ruego que por favor me digáis que os parecen los nuevos personajes y como puedo mejorar en los reviews._

_¡Muchas gracias!_


End file.
